My bestfriend is super hot ( when I don't cry for him )
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: MATSUHANA WEEK DU 24 AU 30 JUILLET. Day 1 : Music. Day 2 : competition. Day 3 : Romantic gestuel. Day 4 : Leaving home. Day 5 : Food. Day 6 : Bonds. Day 7 : On video. Drabble/ OS. Sans liens entre eux. Enjoy.
1. Set to music

C'est la MatsuHana week, et c'est le sang de ma veine. DONC. DRABBLE.

Day 1 : **_Music -_ **Relation ship goal.

C'est très court, ne vous attendez pas à plus long que ça. Enjoy. c:

* * *

 _« I'm nowhere if I'm here_ _  
_ _Without You »_

 _Without You- Ashes Remain._

Si Hanamaki devait qualifier sa relation avec Matsukawa, il aurait sans hésiter choisi « Without You » de Ashes Remain.

Parce que, sans lui, Hanamaki n'était rien.

Parce qu'Hanamaki pouvait attendre des heures sa venue, sous le ciel pluvieux, dans un endroit sombre. Parce qu'il donnera sa vie pour voir Matsukawa, lui et son sourire.

Parce qu'il crierait son nom en en perdre le souffle, à tomber sous les coups, pour le revoir, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Parce que sans lui, Hanamaki n'était rien, qu'il était perdu. Et Hanamaki aimerait que Matsukawa l'enlace comme si c'était la première fois, de cette douceur. Qu'il l'enlace comme si c'était la dernière fois, de cette violence, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Parce que Matsukawa était son confident, son meilleur ami, la personne avec qui il pourrait passer des heures sous les étoiles, juste avec sa présence.

Parce que Matsukawa était son ange, son rayon de soleil, la lueur de la lune dans la nuit noire.

Parce que sans Matsukawa, Hanamaki n'était rien. Et que sans Hanamaki, Matsukawa n'était rien.


	2. Love competition

**Salut les gens.**

 **Je sais pas si je vais tenir par rapport à la publication. J'ai de gros problèmes de santé et familiaux. Maybe je vais tout finir en avance et tout poster d'un coup, ou au contraire tout poster à la fin.**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce jour numéro deux, sur le thème _compétition_ !**

 **Breeeeef enjoy!**

* * *

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Hanamaki et Matsukawa avait toujours était en compétition. Qui des deux qui allaient mettre à bout Iwaizumi. Qui des deux qui allait faire geignir « Iwa-chan » par Oikawa en premier – avouons-le, plutôt simple comme défi. Qui des deux allait le plus faire d'allusion sexuelle.

Et la compétition qui persistait le plus, et leurs trois années communes, c'était : qui des deux allait tomber amoureux en premier ?

En dernière année, le combat devint plus rude. Après deux ans, leur possible hétérosexualité avait été totalement banni de leur être pervers et mesquin. Et puis, leurs allusions sexuelles avaient été encore plus présente, surtout depuis le couple d'Iwaizumi et Oikawa.

Et c'était une guerre rude, une compétition sans relâche.

Ils s'embrassaient – souvent-, faisait l'amour -parfois-. Se disaient des mots doux – tout le temps-, s'aimaient-sans le dire-.

Finalement, c'était un soir, il faisait beau, un air doux et chaud caressait leur visage, et leur corps dénudés. Le soleil peinait à se coucher, et sa couleur orangée venait teinter le ciel obscur. Et Hanamaki avait envie de lui dire. De perdre la compétition, de laisser sa place, de donner la coupe à Matsukawa, de céder la victoire.

Tout ça car il aimait, et bordel, il en avait marre de jouer. Marre de cette compétition, de ces mots doux furtifs, et il n'avait plus envie de douter, plus envie de se demander si Mattsun se foutait de sa gueule, ou si c'était sincère.

Et alors qu'une brise venait soulever leurs cheveux, il murmura « je t'aime. ».

Matsukawa se releva sur son coude, plantant son regard dans celui de l'autre. De ses yeux rieurs, de sa voix mesquine, de son sourire en coin, il répondit :

« Je sais, je m'aime aussi beaucoup.

-Non. Je veux dire. J'ai perdu. La compétition. Pour de vrai. Je te laisse la victoire. Je suis tombé amoureux, Mattsun. Et putain, te fous pas de ma gueule. »

Et Matsukawa ne perdait pas cette lueur dans ses yeux, ni son sourire. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin/rosâtre. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison avec leurs baisers d'avant. Celui-ci était chaste, doux. Et le suivant fut un peu plus brutal, un peu maladroit, les deux semblant oublier comment embrasser entre les brumes de l'amour. Leurs dents se cognaient, leurs nez se frottaient, leurs mains se cherchaient.

Et ils s'aimaient.

Et doucement, alors que la lune s'élevait dans le ciel, la compétition disparaissait, s'oubliait, et ils étaient heureux.


	3. Romantic request

Salut salut !

On se retrouve pour le 3ème jour, totalement fluff af. Vraiment.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce que demain ça sera pas là même chanson hihi.

Enjoy!

 **Day 3 : Gestuel romantic.**

* * *

Quand Matsukawa avait reçu le message d'Hanamaki alors qu'il rentrait de sa journée de boulot, il ne s'attendait pas à _ça._

Le brun venait de passer la porte d'entrée de leur appartement en commun, et à sa grande surprise, il était plongé dans le noir. Seul la lumière du soleil couchant filtrait. Il avait tourné en rond, fait toutes les pièces de l'appartement, et _rien._

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'aller se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Est-ce que Makki se foutait de lui et allait revenir en disant « quoi ? mais non, j'ai rien envoyé comme message, moi. »-ce qui était très peu probable. Ou peut-être que l'autre voulait juste que Mattsun trouve quelque chose… ?

Matsukawa se leva d'un coup – son orteil en fit le bénéfice en se cognant contre le pied de la table, et se précipita vers le frigo.

Il sourit joyeusement en voyant un post-it accroché à la porte grise, mélangé à une multitude de papiers pour des rendez-vous, des gribouillages, et tout un tas d'autres choses.

 _« Mon MatrShalLove,_

 _Habille toi de ta plus splendide tenue ( tu ne connais point ce terme, gente dame, ta tenue t'attendra sur notre merveilleux couchette. ),_

 _Et viens me rejoindre au restaurant. Tu sais LE restaurant._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ton MakChickenAdoré. »_

Matsukawa sourit, avant de de se diriger vers la chambre et d'enfiler la tenue que lui avait préparé son petit-ami. Un ensemble bleu marine, avec une chemise blanche, et des mocassins noires. Hanamaki avait toujours eut bon goût.

En passant une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les dompter – chose particulièrement impossible – Matsukawa se disait qu'il avait le meilleur petit-ami au monde.

Il descendit les marches de son immeuble après avoir fermé l'appartement à clef, et se dirigea vers le fameux restaurant.

Ce restaurant avait une valeur sentimentale très forte dans le couple. Ils y allaient que pour les grandes occasions. Et c'était dans une fête organiser par l'établissement que Mattsun et Makki s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments – après des années de connaissances, de conneries partagées, et presque un an et demi de colocation.

Matsukawa ouvrit la porte, et tout de suite le calme, le chic de la pièce le fit frissonner. Il souriait en balayant la pièce du regard en cherchant Hanamaki du regard. Ses lèvres se fixèrent en une moue perplexe quand -en rependant une dizaine de fois les tables – il ne le vit pas.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Matsukawa ? »

Mattsun sursauta en se tournant vers le serveur, souriant.

« Oui, c'est bien moi.

Monsieur Hanamaki vous attend dans une salle adjacente, veuillez me suivre. »

C'était donc ça. Une pièce adjacente. En arpentant les nombreuses tables pour atteindre une petite porte avec un rideau multicolore, le brun triturait les pans de sa chemise. Il stressait, il espérait être assez beau pour Makki. Il ne put rien dire, que le serveur le poussait dans la pièce, et refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Et bien… Tu en as mis du temps… chaton. »

Mattsun frissonna, en se retournant face à son petit-ami. Il avait revêtu une magnifique tenue aux teintes bordeaux, avec une chemise sombre. Magnifique.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un premier baiser, tendre. Un deuxième, un peu plus teinté d'envie. Un troisième, et ils se reculaient contre le mur. Le brun se délectait des lèvres de l'autre, de leur goût délicat de cerise. Il avait toujours aimé ce gout, quand il embrassait Makki.

« Eh bah, on en oublie la politesse…

-Tu n'étais pas là pour me sauter dans les bras comme à ton habitude. Vengeance amoureuse, bébé.

-La vengeance sera en dessert… A la maison. »

Matsukawa sourit à la connotation perverse de Makki, avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises.

Elles étaient en velours blanc, la table était décorée d'une nappe blanche, et des pétales de roses rouges ornait le tout, et leurs pieds. Une chandelle était posée sur le côté – dégagé du plein milieu pour que le couple puisse se voir. Mattsun et Makki pouffèrent en admettant que « le diner aux chandelles » était la meilleure expression pour leur repas.

Ils étaient heureux, ils mangeaient en se regardant amoureusement, se lançant des blagues ou des pensées perverses à la dérobée.

« Au fait, chou. Tu n'as pas fait ça pour rien, enfin, ce n'est pas une date d'anniversaire, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, ni de notre anniversaire, ni de notre première rencontre… donc…

Ça aurait pu être l'anniversaire de notre première fois ! »

Matsukawa rit de bon cœur, en lui laçant un regard amusé.

Et doucement, Hanamaki se levant. La première fois depuis un moment, de légères rougeurs s'étaient installées sur ses pommettes. Il s'approche doucement de Mattsun, avant de mettre un genou à terre et de se racler la gorge.

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas pour un anniversaire… Issei Matsukawa, accepterez-vous de rajouter un Hanamaki dans votre nom, et de m'avoir comme époux et partenaire de crime jusqu'à la fin des temps ? »

Le brun sentait son cœur battre à vive allure, alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Il hocha la tête faiblement, avant de se réveiller.

« Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

Ce qui les fit rire, timidement, comme au début de leur relation. Et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

Non, vraiment, Matsukawa Issei ne s'attendait pas à une demande en mariage.

Ils s'aimaient, et c'était parfait.


	4. Dangerous Liaisons

Vous le sentez le angst ? Yes. Je vous aime, coeur.

 _ **Day 5 : leaving home**_

* * *

Matsukawa avait si froid, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Dans ses yeux, dansait une flamme de tristesse, d'incompréhension.

Et cette scène se rejouait devant ses yeux.

La journée avait été relativement calme, il l'avait passé avec Hanamaki, à se chamailler gentiment, comme à leur habitude.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils étaient heureux, et que leur quotidien coulait d'amour.

Et pourtant, la vaisselle avait éclaté au sol.

Matsukawa ne savait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés à là. Peut-être quelque chose de mal fait, peut-être qu'ils voulaient aller trop vite. C'était flou, dans ses pensées apocalyptiques.

Il tremblait, ses ongles griffaient ses bras, et il avait de plus en plus froid, il se sentait vide.

Le brun se souvint d'avoir embrassé son petit-ami. Il se souvint à la vitesse au quel ils s'étaient retrouvés à se dévêtir sur le canapé. Puis la façon dont Hanamaki avait péter un câble, avait lancé la vaisselle au sol, les éclats s'éparpillant à ses pieds.

Et ses yeux emplit de larmes, son visage reluisant. Les voix qui s'élèvent, et les mots qui dépassaient la pensée.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ?! »

Matsukawa n'avait pas compris.

« Pourquoi il n'y a plus autant d'amour dans tes yeux ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus comme avant ? »

Matsukawa ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, pour que tu ailles voir Oikawa, plutôt que moi ?! Tu me trompes depuis combien de temps ? Tu as couché avec lui combien de fois ?! »

Matsukawa regardait dans les yeux Hanamaki.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Makki ? Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça ? »

Sa voix tremblait, son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait mal dans tout son corps.

« Alors, c'est quoi ces messages ? HEIN C'EST QUOI ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu-

\- Arrête de mentir, je le sais très bien. »

Et Mattsun avait mal. C'était une erreur, une soirée trop arrosée, il ne se souvenait de rien. Alors pourquoi Makki, se souvenait de tout ?

« Je sais pas. Je voulais pas ! On était seuls, tu bossais tard, et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, et on a trop bu, c'est tout ! Mais Makki, je n'aime que toi ! C'était une erreur, une putain d'erreur, tu le sais ! Je t'aime, j'aime pas Oikawa, tu le sais, bordel !

\- Ferme-la. Je te déteste. »

Et il était parti. Hanamaki avait seulement pris un seul sac. Et la porte avait claqué, sa silhouette se dissipant derrière.

Matsukawa avait si mal, s'était effondré sur le sol, et n'avait plus bougé. Son téléphone vibrait et sonnait, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait trop mal pour ça.

Hanamaki était partit. Et il ne reviendra plus jamais.


	5. Dark Disease

Je suis désolé. J'ai commencé à écrire ce matin, et en regardant mon twitter j'ai vu " je vais devenir anorexique ", ça m'a énervé, et le thème était food, bah. C'est un sujet sensible pour certain, pour moi aussi ( j'ai presque pleuré tout le long ahahaahdzefezrfezrre.)

Je remercie à mon **bby Kuroo** sur Instagram ( tu te reconnaîtras. 8) ) Parce que sans elle j'en serais pas là, parce que'on était d'accord, et voilà. :) ( btw jtm amour sur toi. )

 _Donc petite parenthèse ; au même titre que la **dépression** ou le **cancer** ou je ne sais **quelle maladie, l'anorexie en est une**. Et grave. Jamais, au cours de ta vie, tu te dis " lol, je vais attraper une bactérie tellement rare que je vais être mit dans le coma, et que je vais me faire amputer la jambe si ce n'est mourir lololololol.", ou " je vais attraper un cancer demain, c maran. ", l'anorexie c'est PAREIL. J'ai pas envie de faire un long paragraphe sur l'anorexie et sur ses deux formes. Mais faîtes attention, prenez soin de vous._

J'ai essayé de retranscrire le plus de chose, parce que j'écris pas sur ce sujet pour rien. ^^^^^^.

Désolé si vous avez de mal à lire ect, ne vous y obligez pas.

Btw, je poste en avance car je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster, et puis je fais ce que je veux, ok ?.

 _ **Day 5 : Food.**_

 _ **~ Sujet sensible : Anorexie.**_

* * *

Hanamaki était malade. Hanamaki ne le savait pas, mais il était malade. Et Matsukawa s'inquiétait. Car Hanamaki ne voulait rien savoir, ne rien voir, niait les faits.

« Non, je vais bien. »

« Oui, je mange. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, Mattsun, je mangerai plus tard. »

Et Matsukawa savait qu'Hanamaki n'allait pas manger plus tard.

Au début, Makki avait juste mangé moins, avait viré des aliments de ses repas. Le sucre, la viande, le poisson. Et tout le reste. Il ne buvait que de l'eau et mangeait de la salade.

Matsukawa lui répétait qu'il était beau, qu'il n'était pas gros, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ne se nourrir que de salade et de faire du sport à en crever.

Et Hanamaki répétait qu'il devait perdre du poids, son régime l'obligeait à manger de la salade et qu'il ne faisait pas du sport à en crever.

Et ça continuait.

« Tu veux que je te prouve que je peux manger ? »

Alors Hanamaki prenait un maki dans le bentô de Matsukawa, le mangeait, et souriait à Mattsun.

« Tu vois, je peux manger ! »

Et il se levait, signalant qu'il avait fini de manger – mais Matsukawa savait qu'il n'avait rien mangé -et partait devant. Puis il arrivait en retard en cours, et Matsukawa savait. Savait que Hanamaki était malade, et qu'il avait vomit le seul maki.

Matsukawa savait aussi que Hanamaki était seul, chez lui, en face à face avec ses pensées noires, ses doutes. Et Matsukawa doutait de lui-même. Comment l'aider ? Comment le sauver ? Comment le relever ? Lui tendre la main, mais comment ?

Et parfois, dans les yeux d'Hanamaki, derrière ses sourires, Matsukawa pouvait déceler un appel au secours.

Mais il ne faisait rien.

Et il s'en voulait, voulait se claquer, et voulait bouger pour prendre Hanamaki dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il était là, et qu'il sera toujours là.

Autour de lui, tout le monde s'inquiétait. D'abord, ça avait été Oikawa, qui lui avait parlé en premier. Même Iwaizumi était venu lui parler. Kindaichi, Kunimi, et même Chien fou était venu lui glisser quelques mots.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on s'inquiétait. Il allait bien. Il était bien. Il était juste un peu trop gros, il devait perdre du poids. Alors il avait commencé un régime, et mangeait de la salade, des yaourts sans sucre et allégé.

Puis Matsukawa avait commencé à insister pour le faire manger. Alors il mangeait un peu, et partait vomir, son corps ne le supportait pas. Puis ce n'était pas bon pour son régime. Comment les gens pouvaient consommer autant de matières grasses sans avoir peur de prendre un gramme ?

Parce que sans se mentir, Hanamaki avait peur. Peur de son corps, peur de la nourriture. Il avait peur de grossir, de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit gramme.

Et parfois, Hanamaki avait des crises, et mangeait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pendant une heure de temps.

Et il pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Quand son ventre lui criait de ne plus rien manger de plus, il accourait aux toilettes, et régurgitait tout ce qu'il avait avalé.

Puis il culpabilisait, et se punissait en ne mangeant rien de plus le reste de la journée.

Parfois-souvent-il faisait des malaises, et il se sentait faible. Alors il se reposait, et reprenait d'arrache-pied. Travaillait plus dur encore, faisait encore plus de sport.

Une fois, en ce changeant dans les vestiaires, Matsukawa l'avait interpellé, et il s'était retourné.

Tout le monde le regardait, avec de grands yeux. Il ne comprenait pas, alors il s'affolait pour remettre son tee-shirt. Mais Oikawa stoppa ses mouvements et lui attrapant le poignet, lui obligeant d'enlever son tee-shirt.

Ravalant ses pleurs- pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il devait être fier de son corps… Mais il était tellement gros, horrible, difforme à son goût- il se laissa faire.

Et il se sentait comme une bête de foire, oppressé, pas à sa place. Et tout le monde gueulait, l'engueulait à lui, et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne faisait rien de mal, il ne voulait que maigrir.

Seul Matsukawa ne disait rien, restait en retrait, et le regardait.

« Arrêtez, ça ne sert à rien ! Laissez-le !

-Quoi, Matsukawa ? Tu veux le laisser crever, se butter à petit feu ? Iwaizumi avait pris la parole, la rage dans sa voix.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais c'est pas en lui reprochant mille et une choses qu'on va l'aider. Laissez-le. »

C'était la première fois que Matsukawa gardait tête envers Iwaizumi. Et celui-ci se calma, laissant un passage pour que le brun s'approche d'Hanamaki.

Et Hanamaki tremblait, il avait froid, il ne se sentait pas bien, tout tournait autour de lui.

Matsukawa s'était approché, un sourire se voulant chaleureux sur ses lèvres, et aida Hanamaki à enfiler son tee-shirt et sa veste.

En partant, Hanamaki avait honte. Il avait la tête baissée, et son seul réconfort était le bras de Mattsun autour de sa taille, pour l'aider à marcher. Il avait la vue brouillée par les pleurs, et il avait du mal à marcher, à respirer.

« Je vais venir chez toi ce soir, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. »

Et Hanamaki n'avait pas la force de refuser. Il avait mal, et il tremblait encore, il avait envie de vomir.

Arrivés chez le rosé, ils se posèrent un peu sur le canapé. Makki était allongé sur les genoux de Mattsun, recouvert d'une fine couverture. Sa respiration régulière signait qu'il dormait. Son visage avait encore les marques des larmes versées, et il tremblait encore un peu, gémissait et s'agitait, sûrement perdu entre deux cauchemars. Alors Matsukawa lui caressait doucement les cheveux, du bout des doigts, et pensait.

Il allait le sortir de là.

/

Quand Hanamaki s'était réveillé, il avait sursauté en sentant la main de Matsukawa dans ses cheveux, puis s'était relevé pour s'asseoir.

« Ça va mieux ? Tu veux un verre d'eau… ? »

Et Hanamaki avait éclaté en sanglots. Mattsun s'était approché, et avait essayé de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Non. Ne me touche pas. Je suis hor-

Makki. Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu n'es pas horrible. Arrête. Tu es magnifique. »

Et Hanamaki avait relevé la tête, plongeant son regard brillant de larmes dans celui de Matsukawa. Il s'était laissé aller dans les bras du brun, qui le berçait doucement.

« Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger. Rien de bien fantastique, juste de quoi tenir le coup, d'accord ? »

Le rosé avait hoché faiblement la tête. Mattsun avait préparé une simple salade avec un peu de lardon cuit, et de la vinaigrette. Juste de quoi se remplir le ventre.

Il mit l'assiette devant Makki avant de s'installer en face de lui.

Et Hanamaki ne bougeait pas, avait la tête baissée, et ne touchait à rien.

« Makki ?

Je ne peux pas…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que… Parce que ça ne fait pas partit de mon régime… La viande et la vinaigrette vont me faire grossir, et … je vais être encore plus laid que maintenant… »

Matsukawa se releva pour se planter en face de son ami.

« Makki. Suis-moi. »

Mattsun emmena Hanamaki dans la salle de bain, face à un grand miroir – Mattsun savait qu'il en avait un, ce n'était pas sa première visite chez son meilleur ami.

Il enleva son tee-shirt et fit signe à son ami de faire de même.

« Ok. Touche-moi. Caresse-moi le torse, et avec ton autre main, fait le sur le tien. »

Makki ne fit aucun geste pendant quelques secondes, semblant en apnée, avant d'avancer une main tremblante sur le torse du brun.

Et doucement, il caressa le torse de son ami, retraçant ses abdos. De son autre main, il faisait de même. Mais il sentait ses côtes, ses abdos, et en se regardant dans le miroir, il pouvait remarquer ses joues creuses, ses cernes. Alors que Mattsun n'avait pas les joues creuses, n'avait pas de cernes.

« Est-ce que tu me trouves gros ? Est-ce que tu me trouves laid ?

Mattsun…

Réponds à ma question, Takahiro. »

Un silence se plaça entre les deux amis.

« Non. Tu es beau, magnifique, et tu es tout sauf…gros.

D'accord. »

Doucement, Mattsun enleva la main de Makki de son torse. Il plaça sa main sur le torse du rosé, retraçant les formes de son torse. Leurs regards étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre, et Makki était prêt à exploser en sanglots à tout moment.

« Et toi ? Comment te trouves-tu, Makki ? »

Et Hanamaki tremblait. Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte du froid, de son corps qui battait, qui ébranlait son corps, et de sa peau sur ses os.

« M..Maigre.

Et ?

… C'est tout.

Et moi, je te trouve magnifique. Mais je te trouve encore plus magnifique _quand tu vas bien._ »

Et Hanamaki éclata en sanglots. Il s'effondra dans les bras de son ami.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, désolé, désolé…

Shh.. Makki… Calme toi…

Mattsun… Je veux guérir… »

Le brun écarta son ami de son torse, pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« On va le faire ensemble, d'accord ? »

Et sans savoir pourquoi, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Makki. C'était doux, léger, un « Je serais là, toujours. ».

Et Makki répondait tout aussi tendrement, et c'était leur promesse.

Et Matsukawa n'abandonnera jamais Hanamaki, il sera toujours là pour lui. Il allait le relever, le soleil dans la brume épaisse de ses pensées, la bouée de sauvetage quand il se noie. Coûte que coûte.


	6. New life, new start

DE BASE. LE THÈME CHOISIT ÉTAIT BONDS. Sauf que je ne trouvais quoi faire avec le thème " obligation ".

Donc j'ai prit children, finalement.

Et c'est niais.

Il y a des OCs, excusez.

Et je remercie mon Kuroo bby sur Insta parce que c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée et qui m'a sortit de ce pétrin.

Bon, j'aime pas du tout ce que j'ai fait, mais je sais que je ne ferrai pas mieux, sorry not sorry.

J'espère que vous saurez qui sont les enfants de Mattsun et Makki 8)

Bref, enjoy.

 _ **Day 6 : children**_

* * *

Cela faisait des années maintenant que Mattsun et Makki étaient ensemble, mariés depuis presque trois ans, vingt-neuf ans tous les deux. Et ils leur manquaient quelque chose.

Un enfant.

Ça faisait des mois qu'ils en parlaient, et qu'ils se renseignaient.

Ils avaient fait plusieurs demandes, et toutes avaient été refusées.

« Couple homosexuel, refus de maternité, refusé. »

A chaque fois, ils revenaient déçus. Mais n'abandonnaient pas.

Et un beau jour, leur demande fut acceptée. Pour deux enfants. Frère et sœur.

Joy Gink et Louis Gink.

Ils avaient déjà effectué leur première rencontre, et tout c'était bien passé. Même mieux que bien, ils étaient tombés _amoureux_ de ces enfants.

Ils étaient beaux. Joy avait de longs cheveux bruns, et des yeux noirs. Et Louis avait de courts cheveux châtains, et des yeux bleus-gris.

Et puis, ça faisait maintenant plus d'un qu'ils faisaient les démarches, alors ils étaient heureux.

Quand les deux enfants furent enfin à la maison, avec leur petit sac bleu, le couple cru fondre, littéralement.

« Bien le bonjour ! »

Et les deux enfants avaient répondus joyeusement. Louis avait les larmes aux yeux, et Joy entourait ses épaules d'un geste réconfortant, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur nouvelle chambre.

Elle était assez grande pour les accueillir tous les deux, avec un lit de chaque côté, peint en blanc et bleu.

« Dans la soirée, il y aura des amis qui vont venir, d'accord ? »

La voix de Makki était tellement douce, aux yeux des deux enfants, et ils avaient hochés la tête.

Joy et Louis rangèrent leurs affaires, avant de partir vers le salon pour rejoindre leurs nouveaux parents. Et c'était tellement agréable de dire ça.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Chocolat chauuuuud ! »

La voix fluette de son jeune âge fit rire tout le monde, et même sa sœur -qui se laissait enfin aller.

« Tu vas voir, les chocolats chauds de Mattsun sont les meilleurs ! »

Louis sourit en hochant la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard – dans la bonne humeur-une tasse remplit à ras bord, avec des marshamllows et soupoudré de chocolat fut posé devant Louis -et une deuxième pour Joy. Les enfants les remercièrent, avant de se jeter littéralement dessus – le plus petit avait failli tout faire tomber.

XoXo

Plus tard dans la soirée, les amis du couple arrivèrent. En commençant par Kuroo et Daichi, Oikawa et Iwaizumi – Oikawa qui avait fait peur à Louis en hurlant « ILS SONT TROP CHOUS OMG. UN PETIT PRINCE » et Louis avait répliqué qu'il préférait être une princesse, et maintenant les deux s'amusaient à se massacrer à coup de chatouilles. Puis finalement Bokuto et Akaashi.

Joy parlait avec Akaashi, et celui-ci était amusé de comment la petite était totalement avide de connaissances.

« Et sinon, vous avez quel âge ? avait demandé Kuroo

J'ai huit ans ! – en montrant sept doigts, avait affirmé Louis, laissant un petit rire planer sur les gens.

Et moi neuf ! »

Et la soirée s'était bien passé.

Louis avait été pris en tant que protégé d'Oikawa et Bokuto- « IL EST BEACOUP TROP MIGNON. Quand tu veux tu viens dormir chez nous, hein ! »

Il était un peu gêné, et se cachait parfois derrière Makki, et celui-ci passait une main protectrice dans ses cheveux chatains.

« Le pauvre, laissait le s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie ! »

Et Joy avait rigolé.

« Notre nouvelle vie, elle est cool !

Parce que nos papas c'est les meilleurs ! »

Le cœur de Makki avait raté un battement, et Mattsun avait était surpris. Puis tout le monde les avait regardés tendrement.

« C'est vrai que vous faites de bons pères. »

En s'endormant l'un contre l'autre, au milieu des invités qui rigolaient et qui était heureux de voir Makki et Mattsun aussi épanouis, les deux enfants se dirent que leur nouvelle vie commençait maintenant. Auprès de Matsukawa et Hanamaki, autour de ces amis tous aussi intrigants les uns des autres.

Puis Takahiro et Issei étaient heureux, ils allaient s'occuper d'eux, ils les aimaient, et tout allait bien se passer.

C'est avec des tendres et protecteurs sourires qu'ils portèrent leurs enfants dans leur lit.


	7. Love distance

Omgf, voici la fin.

Dernier chapitre.

Merci à Kuroo bby ( Joy dans le dernier OS 8) ) sur Insta de m'avoir soutenue. ( VIVE LA MATSUHANA. )

Les gens qui ont lu et laissés des reviews ( MiaMia dans mon coeur ) et ceux qui ont mit la fic en favoris.

Bref, voici ce dernier chapitre, au plaisir de vous revoir sur d'autre de mes OS ! ( Spoil : Je bosse sur un KuroDai. :) )

 _ **Day 7 : On video.**_

* * *

Makki venait juste de sortir des brumes du sommeil quand son ordinateur afficha mille et une notifications – heureusement que son casque était branché, et que ce n'était qu'un cafouillis de sons qui atterrirent à son oreille.

« Bébééééééé

Chouuuuuuuuuuuu

BBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

MCCHIKEN ADOREEEEEEEEEEEEE

Regarde cette vidéo et

Dis moi ce que tu en penses

Non

Pose ces mouchoirs

Je te préparerais d'autres vidéos pour ça 8). »

Le rosé soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Son petit-ami, Mattsun, avait dû partir en Thaïlande pour plus d'un, cause d'étude.

Au début, les premières semaines, Makki avait eu beaucoup de mal – Mattsun aussi, et malgré les cinq heures de décalage, ils trouvaient des moments pour vocal et se spammer de messages.

Puis petit à petit, ils s'étaient habitués, et avait trouvé une solution : faire des vidéos.

Le plus souvent, c'était pour se faire plaisir- sinon ils s'appelaient pour parler d'autres choses.

Hanamaki se leva pour se faire un café, prenant son ordinateur pour le poser dans la cuisine.

Il prit ses écouteurs, son café et ses tartines de confiture à la framboise à ses côtés, et lança la vidéo.

La qualité du son était totalement pourrie, grésillant, mais il pouvait reconnaitre la voix de son chéri.

L'image se lança, un peu pixélisé, d'un Mattsun qui venait à peine de se réveiller, torse nu, avec une couette blanche rabattu sur lui.

« Eeeeeh ! ça fonctionne ? Je crois… Bref ! Sache que je t'aime, même si tu le sais déjà. – il passa une main sur son visage dans un geste étrangement sexy aux yeux de Makki. En fait, c'est un petit montage vidéo pour savoir comment je vis ma vie en Thaïlande… »

La caméra bougea, et Hanamaki était déjà plongé dans la contemplation de la vidéo.

« Je vais me lever, laver, m'habiller, et je te retrouve après, pendant mon petit-déjeuner, je te présenterai Akaashi et Oikawa ! C'est les gens les plus gays après nous, j'te jure… »

Et en arrière-plan, Makki pouvait entendre les rires des colocataires de Mattsun.

« Bon, je t'aime, à de suite ! »

L'écran vira au noir, avant de se recolorer sur un Mattsun qui apportait une cuillère remplit de céréales à sa bouche – et il avait une moue beaucoup trop mignonne.

« ENFIN PUTAIN ! La vidéo voulait pas se relancer. BON. AKAASHI, OIKAWA, DITES BONJOUR ! »

Makki entendit le portable heurter la table, un « putain de bordel de – TON LANGUAGE MATTSUN ! – Roh, fait pas ta diva, Oikakawa. »

Et enfin, le visage de deux personnes.

« SALUT MAKKI ! – la personne avait les cheveux châtains, dans des courbes parfaites, et des yeux chocolat

\- Bonjour, Hanamaki-san. – et cette personne avait des cheveux bruns, un peu en pagaille, des yeux bleus sombres, dans un regard blasé.

\- Voilà voilà ! Je partage l'appart avec ces deux énergumènes – encore Akaashi est cool ! »

Makki pu entendre un « T'es méchaaaaaant » d'Oikawa, qui le fit rire, et Mattsun bouger pour rejoindre sa chambre.

« En fait, bby, je peux plus faire grand-chose, parce que mon quotidien est franchement chiant, les bureaux, les gens, ect. Je vais juste te montrer Bangkok, avec des petites vidéos que j'avais prises avant. »

Le brun s'assit sur son lit, et Makki retenait son souffle.

« Et puis, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aimais… Et que tu me manquais, vraiment. Quand je vois Akaashi et Oikawa heureux tous les deux, ça me fout les boules… Au fait. Je reviens la semaine prochaine. Voilà, je t'aime kiss ! »

Et la vidéo s'arrêtait là.

« _Je te jure, bby Mattsun, plus jamais tu me fais ça. Je t'aime, putain. Reviens vite, et en un seul morceau. Merci pour la vidéo, je la garde précieusement. »_

Plus tard, il reçut deux ou trois autres vidéos montrant les plus belles avenues et bâtiments de Bangkok, et une où Mattsun prenait en live les billets pour son retour, et un selfie avec ses deux colocs.

Makki était heureux. Malgré la distance, malgré tout ça, leur amour persistait, et c'était la meilleure des choses.


End file.
